Epistaxis
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic de walaakongkwenta "Epistaxis" : Dans le train, Sunako se noit dans son sang. Kyohei va devoir lui faire du bouche-à-bouche...  Traduction de la suite écrite par FreyjaCartagena "On nosebleeding" : Takenaga Oda réalise ce que ça veut dire, être borné et epistaxis. Une autre manière de voir les choses. Droits réservés à Tomoko Hayakawa puis walaakongkwenta
1. Epistaxis

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : walaakongkwenta_

**Note de l'auteur : Ce que j'aime dans ce couple, c'est leur obstination. Je les adore tout bonnement. Hé hé. Voici ce que ça donne quand on est livré à soi-même… Hum, je pense que Sunako-chan pourrait faire un bon écrivain.**

**Disclamer : Comme j'aimerais posséder Yamato Nadeshiko mais ce n'est pas mon cas et vous non plus donc ne me poursuivez pas.**

_Le soleil. Les lumières vives du train. Le bavardage animé des passagers. Où est ma solitude ? Où est mon obscurité chérie ?_

_Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de venir en premier lieu. J'aurais pu jouer avec Joséphine, Akira et Hiroshi à la maison, regarder de sanglants DVDs et manger chocolats, grenouilles disséquées ou petits plats._

_Mais je suis coincée ici. Coincée avec des femmes enjouées dans le compartiment réservé à la gente féminine. Elles parlaient seulement de beauté, de leurs petits copains et de drama tards dans la nuit. Pourquoi étais-je là ?_

_J'adore Tantine. C'est vrai. Suffisamment pour faire tout ce qu'elle veut _(Ranmaru, Takenaga & Yuki : TOUT ?)._ Tout. Sauf devenir guindée._

_Désormais je suis en chemin à cause de son caprice de me voir devenir une femme du monde. Je dois aller dans différents centres commerciaux dans différentes parties du pays pour voir comment les demoiselles vivent et pour m'exposer à ce qu'elles appellent « la lumière bénie du soleil » et la société amicale. Et si ça ne suffisait pas, elle a demandé à l'une des brillantes créatures de venir avec moi._

_C'est une bonne chose que je puisse lui échapper pour un moment. Je devrai endurer sa présence dans un quart d'heure. J'aurais espéré plus longtemps. Ça dépend de la distance. Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis jamais allée à Kyoto._

_Cette brillante créature ! Il se plaint continuellement. Il a toujours faim. Il ne sait que s'énerver._

_Mais il lui arrive d'être gentil. Parfois._

_Il engloutit toujours ma crème glacée. Il me demande sans arrêt de lui cuisiner des tempura même si je viens d'en faire. Cependant il n'a jamais oublié de m'offrir de la glace au thé vert et du chocolat après coup… même s'il va les manger en regardant un film ou deux avec moi._

_Il vient toujours dans ma chambre pour prendre mes DVDs, s'insurge de mon incapacité à lever les yeux sur lui un miroir pour le soleil… toutefois il me protège du mal. Il s'occupe de moi dès que je trébuche._

_Maintenant que j'y pense, pourquoi est-il toujours là lorsque je ne peux pas m'en sortir toute seule ? Pourquoi est-il toujours là lorsque je montre des signes comme quoi je ne pourrai pas vivre sans lui ?_

_Du sang ? Mais il n'est même pas près de moi. Comment puis-je ressentir cela ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'embête autant ? Ses blonds cheveux soyeux, ses yeux profonds aux longs cils, son nez droit, sa peau de porcelaine, son leste et quelque peu anguleux corps, ses larges épaules. Son odeur. Sa voix. Ses lèvres._

_Ces lèvres m'ont hanté dans l'obscurité chaque nuit depuis l'incident de l'infirmerie de l'école –jusqu'à maintenant, je blâmais la vitre. Si elle ne s'était pas brisée, l'avait forcé à me blesser ET m'avait forcé à soigner ses blessures, il n'aurait pas …_

_Là, je ne peux pas arrêter le saignement. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'y arrive PAS ? _(Je n'ai pas besoin de votre mouchoir, merci, et je peux très bien voir combien vous avez peur, laissez-moi tranquilles).

_Pourquoi ?_

Pourquoi ?

« Pourquoi n'est-elle toujours pas descendu train ? » Dit Kyohei Takano à mi-voix tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le compartiment féminin, passant devant le regard affamé de la gente féminine. Ce qui attira son attention fut le nombre de personnes hurlant dans la direction où-aurait-pu-se-trouver-Sunako. Ce n'était pas l'habituel « AaaAaaAaaHhh ! » de ses fans mais plutôt un « AAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! » de banshees. Il commença à courir.

Un agent de gare souffla dans son sifflet pour disperser la foule, se composant essentiellement de jeunes femmes. IL souffla dans son sifflet alors qu'un homme élancé se frayait un chemin vers le compartiment féminin. « Hontou ? Combien de fois doit-on prendre le train pour savoir que les hommes ne sont pas autorisés dans cette partie-là ? »

Cependant, le jeune homme semblait imperturbable. L'agent alla au devant de lui et s'aperçu que des femmes collées à ses basques essayaient d'en récupérer un morceau. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Takano se tourna vers lui, une expression hagarde sur la figure : « Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! » Répliqua-t-il, plutôt dépité que les filles auparavant terrifiées, se pâment et se mettent à hurler leur « AaaAaaAaaHhh » caractéristique rien qu'en l'apercevant. C'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Il baissa les yeux sur la fille qui le tenait par la taille : « Lâche-moi. »

La fille éberluée lâcha avec reluctance mais quand même la chemise déchirée de Kyohei, révélant ses fameuses larges épaules. C'était une bonne chose qu'il n'avait pas oublié ce matin de mettre un maillot de peau. Les femmes se poussèrent pour le laisser passer.

L'agent n'osa pas s'approcher, considérant qu'il était plus vieux et plus équipé que le bishounen lycéen. Le regard mortel de Kyohei était déjà un avertissement, sans oublier les filles prêtes à l'étriper si jamais il osait toucher à la prunelle de leurs yeux. Il pensa bravement qu'il devait avoir une raison pour faire ça. D'un autre côté, le conducteur du train pensa qu'il devait se passer quelque chose d'important vu que l'agent de gare ne réitéra pas ses coups de sifflet.

Après tout ce désordre, Kyohei parvint finalement à atteindre la porte du compartiment. Sans savoir, se fichant carrément d'avoir causé du remue-ménage sur le quai, il entra et vit rouge : des murs rouges, une fenêtre rouge, un plafond rouge et une Sunako Nakahara rouge. Si Kyohei avait raison, Sunako portait un chemisier bleu avant de monter dans le train.

« Qu'as-tu encore fait ? Tu portais déjà un chapeau avec des lunettes assorties ! » Lança un Kyohei éberlué. Le lieu était sens dessus dessous –une potentielle scène de crime. Pendant ce temps, la source de tout ce sang était là, ratatinée dans un coin, chuchotant : « Brillante… Si brillante… »

« Assez … Arrête ça déjà. »

Plus de saignement de nez.

Une épistaxis intarissable.

Le train repartit, doucement au début puis de plus en plus vite. Kyohei jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à la gare à laquelle ils auraient dû descendre. _Maintenant elle fait ça_. « Hé, toi ! Tu ne comptes pas t'arrêter. Purée. T'es sans espoir. Tu ne peux pas au moins essayer de te retenir ? »

« Je ne peux pas le contrôler. »

« Super, » Soupira Takano en déboutonnant le reste de sa chemise en lambeaux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, espèce de pervers ? »

« Mon mouchoir ne pourra pas supporter la quantité de sang que tu secrètes ! Tiens ! » Kyohei, ne portant plus que son maillot de peau, donna à Sunako sa chemise alors qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour regarder ailleurs et refuser. Ils étaient ainsi dans le train : l'un rayon de soleil, l'autre représentation de l'obscurité.

D'une certaine manière, cette lumière et cette obscurité devaient se rencontrer un jour ou l'autre.

Kyoko lui jeta finalement la chemise. Elle atterrit telle une cape sur le sommet de sa tête. La quantité de sang qu'elle perdait doubla. Le bishounen observa sa chemise immaculée bien que déchirée passer du blanche au rouge, au lie-de-vin, au marron puis à une teinte proche de la rouille. Il secoua sa tête.

Elle ne pouvait pas voir l'étincelante créature mais pouvait la sentir. Qu'est-ce qui était pire ? Elle avait essayé de lui échapper, elle avait fait de son mieux. Pourquoi finissait-elle toujours par tomber dans le piège du soleil ? N'y avait-il pas un moyen d'en réchapper ?

_Elle ne pouvait que ternir son existence à lui avec la vue et l'odeur du sang. La senteur intoxicante, la riche couleur et l'arome du sang me protège de son rayonnement._

_C'est le seul moyen._

_Et lentement, je vais retourner dans l'obscurité._

Kyohei sentit plus qu'il ne vit sa compagne glisser de son siège. Il accourut, l'inquiétude se lisant sur ses traits magnifiques. Toutes les fibres de son corps étaient concentrées sur savoir si Nakahara était toujours en vie : « Peux-tu au moins te lever ? »

« Que devrais-je faire ? »

« Tu perds beaucoup trop de sang… »

« Hé, j'ai promis de ne pas manger ta glace, alors arrête cette stupide blague… Très bien, je sais que tu veux juste du chocolat … je t'en donnerai plus tard… Est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

Sunako resta toute molle dans ses bras. Kyoko chercha le téléphone portable que Ranmaru Mori lui avait prêté pour la journée. Il composa le numéro de la personne qui pourrait résoudre le problème. Cette personne était la seule qui garderait son calme dans ce genre de situation –à moins bien sûr qu'on ne s'en prenne à Noi-chan.

« Takenaga, que … »

« Kyohei, gomen ne. Takenaga est en charge de la cuisine là maintenant (vu qu'il avait lu un grand nombre de livres de cuisine). Il ne peut pas te répondre. »

« Tu aurais dû le dire de suite ! » Hurla Kyohei de rage. Il pouvait entendre des excuses à l'autre bout de la ligne. « C'est bon. Au fait Yuki, anou, sais-tu comment faire battre un cœur plus vite ? »

« Euh… des jolies filles ? »

Takano songea vaguement que Yuki ressemblait de plus en plus à Ranmaru chaque jour : « Pour des nanas ? »

« Un beau gosse ! »

« Bien, merci. »

« Oi. Voilà Takenaga. »

La voix puéril de Yuki changea en celle profonde, calme et plus mature de Takenaga. « Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Une noyée ? (Yuki : Comment l'histoire a-t-elle pu changer autant ?) La réanimation, ça marche toujours … Comment ça fonctionne ? Et bien, je ne l'ai jamais pratiqué… »

L'atmosphère au Manoir Nakahara changea tandis que Yuki et Takenaga absorbaient la situation à laquelle était confronté Kyohei. Yuki, en charge du nettoyage de la maison, tenait un chiffon à poussière à la main. A côté, Takenaga Oda avait passé un tablier rose sur sa chemise noire. Il essuya la sueur sur son front, sueur résultant d'un trop long séjour dans la cuisine. Tous les deux n'en pouvaient plus de faire les tâches ménagères. Ils avaient espérés des nouvelles du « couple » depuis qu'ils avaient franchis la porte. Connaissant Kyohei et Sunako, il n'aurait pas fallu une minute pour que l'un des deux revienne ensanglanté.

Cependant, Kyohei les avait seulement appelés au bout de deux heures. Takenaga avait déjà fini de préparer le déjeuner et était assis confortablement sur le canapé avec ses longues jambes étendues sur la table basse rutilante. Yuki était lui aussi sur le point de finir. De plus, il était presque temps pour Ranmaru de retourner après eux après avoir tailler les buissons de roses dehors. Il avait saoulé Takenaga pour qu'il accepte de faire à manger en admettant qu'ils pourraient se retrouver empoisonnés.

A ce moment, Yuki écoutait avec attention Takenaga expliquait la réanimation cardiaque. Au beau milieu de son explication, Takenaga fut interrompu par l'odeur entêtante et les pétales éparpillés (pour le plus grand malheur de Yuki) de roses signalant l'arrivée de Ranmaru Mori dans le salon.

« La réanimation, c'est beaucoup trop compliqué. » Déclara Ranmaru en entendant l'explication. « Pourquoi ne l'embrasserait-il pas, tout simplement ? »

Takenaga secoua la tête, faisant voltiger ses cheveux d'ébène : « La fille s'est noyée. Ce n'est pas une Belle au Bois Dormant comme tu en raffoles. »

Ranmaru leur adressa un sourire alangui qui faisait toujours bouillir le sang d'Oda et lever les cheveux sur la tête de Yuki. « N'empêche, la réanimation ça a toujours été chaud. Je doute que Kyohei soit capable de suivre tes instructions (Kyohei : Bordel, Ranmaru. Ne te fous pas de moi !). Il peut bien l'embrasser, pour tout ce que ça me fait. Ça ne pourrait pas faire empirer les choses. De toute façon, on ne sait même pas qui est cette fille… » Il fit un clin d'œil à Oda.

Ce dernier acquiesça : « Maintenant que tu le dis, je suis plutôt d'accord. »

« Yuki, comme d'habitude, était le dernier à réagir : « Ouah, même Takenaga est d'accord. Franchement c'est presque impossible que ce soit Sunako-chan vu que c'est une bonne nageuse. Vous ne pensez pas que ce serait une fan ? »

Le trio considéra le portable, patientait pour la réponse de Kyohei. A l'autre bout de la ligne, le sex-symbol se tâtait pour savoir s'il devait leur avouer ou non que Sunako pâlissait à vue d'œil. Finalement il se cantonna à sa réaction habituelle : la colère. « Idiots ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort. Vous ne m'aidez pas beaucoup ! » Il raccrocha.

« Qui pensez-vous que la fille était ? » Demanda Yuki alors que les deux autres bishounens envahissaient le canapé.

« Attendons, nous verrons bien. Ces deux tourtereaux, » soupira Ranmaru en ouvrant sa chemise, « ils iront au bout du monde pour nier leurs sentiments réciproques. »

Takenaga s'empara d'un livre (il semblait les semer à travers toute la maison) « Mais n'avons-nous pas dépassés la fiction ? (Ranmaru : il n'y a que toi pour y voir de la fiction) Ne les mettons-nous pas ensemble continuellement parce qu'ils sont adorables ? »

Le trio soupira et échangèrent des regards. « Oui, ils sont adorables ensemble, c'est évident. »

De retour dans le train, Kyohei essuya les trainées de sang du visage de Sunako. Il trouvait sa peau froide. Elle était aussi bien plus blanche que d'habitude ainsi que ses cheveux plus noirs encore et ses cils plus longs, tiens. Il se surprit à fixer ses lèvres. Elles étaient sèches et exsangues.

S'il la ressuscitait, elle penserait surement qu'il l'agressait de nouveau.

_Il peut bien l'embrasser, pour tout ce que ça me fait._ La voix moqueuse de Ranmaru résonnait dans sa tête.

_Ranmaru, je vais te tuer_ pensa férocement Kyohei. Il regarda la Sunako inconsciente. « Tu ne me laisses plus le choix. »

…

« Comment était Kyoto ? Vous avez vu beaucoup de boutiques ? » Demanda Yuki alors qu'il les accueillait dans le Manoir à leur retour. « Hé ? » Il les observa des pieds à la tête mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Ranmaru lui coupa la parole :

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à vos fringues, vous deux ? »

Le duo se regarda puis détourna les yeux.

« Je vais me coucher, je suis crevé. »

« Je vais préparer le dîner. »

Les trois autres les fixèrent sans mot dire. Ils échangèrent des regards du genre Que-s'est-il-passé-entre-eux-d'eux.

« lls n'ont même pas remarqué que les rosiers étaient bien taillés. »

« Ni que la maison brillait de mille feux sans une once de poussière. »

Silence. « Et toi, Takenaga ? Tu ne peux pas dire quelque chose ? » Ranmaru et Yuki levèrent les yeux sur l'animé Takenaga tenant une casserole entre ses mains. Ils hurlèrent de terreur alors qu'il exsudait le même genre d'aura que Sunako. « KYYYAAAAHHH ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Sunako m'a demandé quelle expérimentation scientifique j'avais mené dans la cuisine et pourquoi j'avais utilisé ses casseroles… »

Les deux étouffèrent leurs rires, contents que le duo n'ait pas remarqué leurs agissements. Puis ils entendirent leur voix :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est toi qui as fait ça, Ranmaru ? »

« Yuki, qu'as-tu fait à ma chambre ? »

…

C'était une nuit paisible mais les sentiments qui habitaient Kyohei étaient tous sauf paisibles. Les pensées concernant les derniers évènements continuaient à tourbillonner dans sa tête. Même la brise fraiche du soir et la lueur blafarde de la lune dans sa chambre ne pouvaient pas calmer ses nerfs. Il avait cru qu'un bain pourrait faire l'affaire, mais sans succès. Il était bien réveillé. _Je pense que je vais juste aller me prendre quelques fraises. J'espère que les abrutis ont pensés à m'en racheter._ Il se leva et se faufila dans la cuisine.

Il fut horrifié.

Quelqu'un tout de blanc vêtu était déjà là. Ses longs cheveux noirs couvraient partiellement sa silhouette maigrelette. La dame blanche tenait un paquet vide de chocolat.

« Toi… »

« Anou… » Commença Sunako, fixant un point à plus de trois mètres de là où se tenait Kyohei. « Je venais chercher du chocolat… »

« Pas de problèmes. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires… »

« Et toi ? »

« Oh, » Kyohei la regarda intentionnellement, « je voulais des fraises. »

Sunako le regarda, essayant de son mieux de contrôler son sang pulsant dans chacun de ses capillaires, veines et artères.

La brise fraiche secoua les feuilles à l'extérieur de la maison. La lune féérique paradait dans sa magnifique robe de lumière devant les étoiles brillantes bien que distantes.

Quelque part dans la cuisine du Manoir Nakahara, deux personnes se fixaient : l'un était représentant de la lumière et en quête de fraises, l'autre symbolisait l'obscurité et cherchait du chocolat.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

…

…

« Je vous avais dit que ça allait arriver. »

« J'ai des photos maintenant. »

« Gardons-les précieusement puis montrons-leur la prochaine fois qu'ils nieront leurs sentiments. Je pense qu'ils ont besoin de s'en souvenir de temps en temps. »

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges et le blondinet hochèrent la tête à la proposition de l'écolier aux cheveux aile-de-corbeau. Furtivement, ils retournèrent dans leurs chambres.

**Note de l'auteur : J'ai écrit ça alors que je faisais un voyage en train. J'étais toute seule… combien j'aurais aimé me retrouver avec un Kyohei Takano.**

***Epistaxis : Terme médical pour le saignement de nez**

**Note de la traductrice : Parce que Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge est un superbe shojo^^' Et parce que ma Bêta le vaut bien surtout ! Miki Yuki-604 de me suivre *Hermi-kô*****


	2. A propos du saignement de nez

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : FreyjaCartagena_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : C'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose de léger. Merci à walaakongkwenta qui m'a recommandé Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge en anime et en manga. Voici la suite de sa fic que j'ai imaginé-**

**Disclamer : Le fandom appartient à Tomoko Hayakawa il me semble et Epistaxis à walaakongkwenta. Comme d'habitude, seules les suppositions sont à moi.**

* * *

Le sang est un élément naturel du corps de l'être humain. Le sang est pompé à travers le cœur, y rentre et en sort afin de nous garder en vie. De nous faire sentir vivants.

Alors vous voyez, voir des tâches de sang était chose courante au manoir Nakahara.

Lorsque Takenaga Oda vue les tâches de sang à l'extérieur de sa chambre il assuma aussitôt que Sunako avait été au premier étage, avait rencontré l'un d'entre eux et avait saigné du nez.

Oda se rendit dans la salle de bains du rez-de-chaussée, puisque celle de son étage n'avait pas encore été réparé : Evident, car l'argent qu'ils gagnaient était utilisé pour réparer ce qu'ils avaient cassés en l'obtenant.

Il était bien matinal, vu qu'il n'avait pas répété l'erreur de Sunako en tombant sur Kyohei qui serait déjà en possession des lieux. Encore heureux, parce que si c'était arrivé, il n'aurait pas pissé du sang par le nez mais aurait eu un traumatisme si puissant qu'il en aurait oublié jusqu'à l'existence même d'un Takano Kyohei.

Il rejoignit ses colocataires une demi-heure plus tard et remarqua des détails qui le faisaient se sentir chez lui :

Ranmaru courtisait Sunako, disant la trouver encore plus jolie que la veille. Mais la seule présence féminine de la maison ne pipa mot, continua à touiller le ragout au-dessus du feu, s'excusa hâtivement, sortit dans le couloir et on put entendre un liquide dégouliner, sans doute du sang. Ranmaru pouffa, essayant de dissimuler son air nigaud lorsqu'il surprit Oda secoué la tête, mais était incapable de s'arrêter de rire.

Yuki avait posé quelques robes sur la table, déclarant qu'il y aurait un autre bal ce week-end. Le jeune efféminé se disait que peut-être il pourrait faire essayer une tenue ou deux à Sunako qu'elle trouverait confortable.

Oda ne put pas s'empêcher d'ajouter : « Si tu y fais pendre des entrailles peut-être, ou alors si tu mets des crânes à l'ourlet, alors elle y pensera. »

Yuki pâlit, et avec un frisson, essaya de juguler un cri qu'il se savait sur le point de pousser.

Il sourit prestement. Il ne pouvait pas se retenir de titiller ce jeunot trop efféminé. Il s'assit à côté de Yuki et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as là ? » Ranmaru pencha la tête de côté pour mieux voir Oda.

« Ah, ça ? » Oda leur montra le livre et le sac de fraises qu'il avait amené avec lui. « Un bouquin sur l'étiquette pour Sunako et bien, l'habituelle gâterie de Kyohei. D'ailleurs, où est-il passé celui-là ? »

« Il est déjà parti pour l'école, disant qu'il devait y être tôt aujourd'hui. »

« Pourquoi faire ? Ne me dis pas qu'il veut encore se faire passer pour un intello. »

Yuki se leva et alla jeter un œil au ragout laissé sur le feu. « Non, je ne crois pas. Je crois que lui et Sunako se sont encore engueulés. » Yuki huma la marmite. Il s'exclama en direction du couloir : « Sunako-chan ! Je crois que le ragout est prêt, est-ce que tu peux venir vérifier s'il-te-plait ? »

Ça lui prit une minute ou deux, mais Sunako réapparu dans la cuisine, vêtue d'un nouveau tee-shirt, et continua d'opérer aux fourneaux. Elle évita leurs visages empreints d'inquiétude, et après deux trois tours de cuillère, servit le ragout. Elle poussa sans ménagement les robes de côté et commença à manger.

Alors que Ranmaru et Yuki animaient la conversation, Oka réfléchissait : Effectivement, c'était un jour comme les autres pour eux. Ça avait commencé par un saignement de nez, continuerait par de multiples autres tâches sanglantes et se terminerait encore en bain de sang avant qu'ils aillent tous se coucher.

Ils ne virent pas Kyohei à l'école de la journée. Avant la fin des cours, Oda décida qu'il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il rentre en premier à la maison, pour voir si le blond y était. Il ne voulait pas alarmer les autres, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que Kyohei quitterait la maison après tout. Sauf qu'Oda croyait qu'entre tous ils avaient réussis à le guérir de ses accès de solitude. Maintenant il n'en était plus aussi sûr. Vous ne pouvez jamais être sûr de quoi que ce soit avec Kyohei lorsqu'il décidait d'agir aussitôt qu'une idée se formait dans sa tête.

Ils étaient une famille. Le lien entre eux quatre était formé à la fois de solitude et de camaraderie. Ils savaient quand passer du temps tous ensemble et quand laisser chacun d'eux tranquille. Les filles qui avaient partagés leur vie à un moment ou à un autre n'avaient jamais pu comprendre l'importance de ce simple fait. L'amour n'était pas une forme de possession après tout.

Il n'y avait jamais pensé auparavant, mais peut-être que c'était la raison pour laquelle Nakahara Sunako avait sa place parmi eux. Une tâche d'obscurité dans leur radiance, de la solitude au milieu de leur camaraderie, leur morve sur une chemise propre. Il éclata de rire. Il n'avait rien contre l'obscurité, et il était sûr que Nakahara Sunako brillait plus encore lorsqu'elle était avec eux.

Pour Ranmaru, Sunako est le défi ultime, la fille qu'il ne peut conquérir.

Pour Yuki, elle est quelqu'un avec qu'il peut habiller sans se faire traiter de gay.

Pour Oda, elle était toujours une source de mystères.

Pour Kyohei, voyons, Oda pensait que Kyohei avait besoin d'une fille qui ne lui courait pas après.

Oda appelait lorsqu'il atteignit le manoir. Il alla d'abord dans le salon, puis dans la cuisine et dans les chambres du premier étage à l'exception de celle de Sunako, mais il sentit bien qu'il n'y avait personne dans la maison.

Il avait abandonné l'idée de trouver Kyohei dans la maison lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la chambre du garçon. Mais la brillante créature de Sunako était bien là, sous les couvertures de son lit. Il pouvait voir quelques mèches blondes comme les blés dépasser.

« Kyohei ! » S'exclama Oda alors qu'il le secouait.

Kyohei ouvrit un peu ses yeux et puis les referma lorsqu'il reconnut Oda. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu cries ? Tu peux pas voir que je suis malade ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Tu t'es encore battu ? »

« Arrête de hurler ! » Kyohei se mit sur son séant. Il tenait sa tête dans sa main droite et Oda vit un mouchoir plein de sang.

« Tu es blessé ? » Oda palpa la tête de Kyohei et quand il n'y trouva aucune plaie ouverte, en chercha sur la poitrine et le dos avant d'aller plus bas, mais Kyohei le poussa loin de lui avant qu'il ne puisse arriver à ses fins.

« Putain, mec, arrête de me toucher, d'accord ? »

Par terre, Oda était toujours un peu déboussolé. « Désolé, mais je cherchais où tu t'étais fait mal pour saigner autant. »

Kyohei grommela quelque chose avant de regarder ailleurs.

« Quoi ? » Oda pensait bien avoir entendu quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles.

« Il n'y avait pas de plaie, » répéta Kyohei tout en regardant toujours dans une autre direction.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, et il fut sauvé lorsqu'il entendu des bruits de pas à l'extérieur de la chambre. La porte s'ouvrit sur Yuki et Ranmaru qui entrèrent de concert. Ils évaluèrent rapidement la situation : Kyohei sur le lit qui évitait leur regard et Oda au sol.

Ranmaru fut le premier à oser dire quelque chose : « Les gars, on a entendu Kyohei crier et du bruit ensuite. Rassurez-moi, ce n'est pas ce que je pense ? »

Oda lança un regard noir au playboy. « Je peux joyeusement t'assurer qu'il ne s'est rien passé de pervers, si c'est ce à quoi tu penses. C'est bien pire que cela. » Oda se releva et tira sur ses vêtements. Il pointa du doigt l'homme sur le lit. « Il saigne vachement. Et il dit qu'il n'y a pas de plaie. Essayez de comprendre. »

Ranmaru jeta juste un coup d'œil à Kyohei avant de soupirer. « J'étais déjà au courant. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ça a commencé il y a quelques semaines de cela, » ajouta Yuki.

« Un instant, qu'est-ce qui a commencé ? » Oda avait du mal à saisir ce dont ces deux-là voulaient parler, et Kyohei avait visiblement donné sa langue au chat.

Ranmaru éclata de rire. « Sérieusement, Takenaga, tu as deux de tension. »

Oda en avait sa claque de tout ça. « Et bien Sensei, éclairez ma lanterne. »

Soudainement Sunako était à la porte, les regardant tour à tour. Son regard tomba même sur la brillante créature dans le lit, le sang déjà sur le point de cascader le long de son menton. Finalement, elle se concentra sur Oda.

« Je vais préparer le diner. »

Elle détala vite-fait dans le couloir.

Le silence qui suivit son départ fut brisé par une exclamation de Kyohei, et lorsqu'Oda regarda dans sa direction, il vit le sang jaillir du nez de Kyohei qui essayait sans succès de se boucher les narines avec le mouchoir.

Takenaga Oda réalisa qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de se préoccuper du loyer : la quantité de sang versé dans le manoir ayant doublé, ils allaient visiblement finir noyés.


End file.
